chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
1995 Chawosaurian legislative elections
The Chawosaurian Legislative Elections of 1995 were held on December 31, 1995, to elect all 600 members of all four houses in the Chawopolis Palace, 301 seats needed for a majority. This midterm election was held into the 19th year of Timothy Max Roosevelt's monarchy. In the Legislative Elections, the Communist Party won in a surprise victory after the Soviet Union and the Eastern Bloc demised in 1991, it was predicted that with the Cold War over, the Soviet Union no longer exist, the Centrists of the United States and the United Kingdom rising, Timothy would lose power in the Chawopolis Palace. This election turned into a landslide victory for the Communist Parties. Despite the defeat of Communism, the Communist Party continues to have an unbreakable popularity, and they started restoring the mandate that they once had in 1985. This election is the first Post-Cold War national legislative election in the History of Chawosauria. Communist Parties began to experience defeats in legislative elections, in Mongolia, the Mongolian People's Party lost 70 seats while still retaining a majority, two years after the Soviet Union demised in 1991, the newly formed Russian Federation had a legislative election in 1993, on which the Communist Party of Russia loses, these elections were supposed to be a foreshadowing of the same thing happened in 1993 Russia that was predicted would happen here in Chawosauria. This is the first legislative election since the 1925 midterm elections that the Prime Minister's party gained seats in the middle of that Prime Minister's term. Shang Parker gained widespread popularity, his premiership kinda changed racial attitudes towards East Asians in political power as Chawosauria was starting to become very stable, the crime rate plummeted, the economy was in good shape, and the Communist Party legislated by a good rate. Context Pre-election events Dissolution of the Soviet Union A year after Shang Parker took office in the weakest majority for a Prime Minister since Jonathan Davgon Bismarck X in 1930 after he lost 50 seats in the 1929 Chawosaurian legislative elections, Shang Parker had a weaker majority, weaker than the previous Prime Minister who had 418 seats, Shang was stuck with 371 seats (370 in 1992). The Soviet Union dissolved on December 25, 1991, and with the world's most powerful Socialist state in World History falls, Shang Parker was categorized as "a vulnerable Prime Minister" for the 1995 elections. Shang Parker was vulnerable into becoming the first Prime Minister since Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII to lose both seats and a majority in the middle of his term. There had been a historical dynamic that been happening since the 1935 Chawosaurian legislative elections, which it's the midterm Prime Minister's party always loses seats or fails to gain seats. In 1935, Prime Minister Jonathan Davgon Bismarck X's party lost 60 seats, in 1945, Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII lost so many seats that he lost his majority, in 1985, Prime Minister Leonid Ivan Bzovsky failed to gain seats as usual for a Prime Minister since 1935 but Bzovsky succeeded in preventing his party from losing any seats. In 1992, Shang Parker was widely predicted to lose his majority caused by the fall of the world's most powerful communist nation in history, and it was a really big deal for Shang Parker and his Communist Party. With the Cold War ending in 1991, Shang Parker said that he would resign if he does lose the 1995 midterm election. Legislative defeats of Communist Parties Communist Parties in fallen Communist nations have been either overthrown or voted out of power, in Russia in 1993, the Communist Party of Russia lost their majority, and in Mongolia a year before, the Mongolian People's Party (which converted to a social democratic party) lost 70 seats but still holding on to a majority. These elections threatened Shang Parker's 1995 chances. Comeback of Incumbency Advantage Shang Parker's incumbency advantage recovery began to send warning signs to Windsor and other Capitalists. The world started to become peaceful after 1995, and Shang Parker began to campaign based on this fact. Results Shang Parker won the election of 1995 in a landslide victory. Winning 69.7% of seats in the Chawopolis Palace, 62.6% of the popular vote, to Windsor's 30.3% of seats in the Palace and 37.4% of the popular vote. Analysis This election was a major comeback for Shang Parker as Prime Minister, as well as a comeback for Timothy Max Roosevelt. Timothy Max Roosevelt loved Shang Parker after this election, made him respect him. This election was the result of changes in racial views of East Asians handling positions of power, it also changed Timothy Max Roosevelt's racial views. Aftermath Shang Parker's late-term 1996-99 Shang Parker began to govern with a 418 seats on his side, to 182 seats against him. Communist Party successes in 1999 and 2005 This election set the stage for the Communist Party to gain seats in the 1999 Chawosaurian legislative elections, and again in the 2005 Chawosaurian legislative elections, gaining 114 seats from the Capitalists. In 1999, the Communist Party gained 47 seats, and in 2005, the party gained a wave of 67 seats. See also * 1989 Chawosaurian legislative elections - previous election. * 1999 Chawosaurian legislative elections - next election. Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria